Pardon me
by Naive Krieger
Summary: A veces todos tenemos un ángel cerca, pero a veces no nos damos cuenta de ello... Nunca tengas miedo de pedir una disculpa porque en medio de la oscuridad la sinceridad puede abrirte una puerta y conducirte directamente a la luz


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **[Alerta de spoilers- leer bajo su propio riesgo]**

* * *

 **Pardon me**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos luego de sentir una radiante luz sobre los mismos. Lleve una de mis manos hasta mi cabeza sin poder evitar sentirme aturdido ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, prácticamente tenía el corazón en la garganta latiendo con intensidad; acababa de experimentar la más horrible pesadilla de toda mi existencia.

Me senté sobre la cama y mire mis manos, estas temblaban con violencia; mentiría al decir que no estaba asustado, no podía sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía aquel titán tomarme con una de sus enormes manos para llevarme lentamente hacia su boca para saciar su hambre conmigo. Mire a mis ex compañeros de tropa y en un impulso les pedí ayuda, pero era obvio que ellos no me salvarían empezando porque gracias a ellos estaba en aquella situación, sin mencionar que ellos ya habían tratado de matarme en una ocasión en el pasado, pero en qué demonios había estado pensado. Lo último que hice fue pedir ayuda a mis amigos Reiner y Annie, pero tampoco dio resultado; Annie se encontraba cristalizada y oculta por la Legión de Reconocimiento en algún lugar que hasta el día de hoy era desconocido para mí, en cuanto a Reiner… yo no estaba muy seguro de que había sucedido con él, pero tampoco él pudo ayudarme.

Abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho y oculte mi rostro entre ellas, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y en ese momento me fue difícil contenerlas, me sentía tan mal, tan frágil y patético; no se suponía que un guerrero se mostrara débil, pero simplemente ya no podía más, ya no podía continuar, jamás me sentí capaz de hacerlo, siempre tuve ese presentimiento de que todo terminaría mal, no era solo paranoia mía. Desde que yo había sido elegido para convertirme en un guerrero supe que mi vida se iría a la ruina, a pesar de que toda la gente de Mare me decía que debía sentirme orgulloso de ser uno de los elegidos a portar uno de los maravillosos dones de Ymir Fritz, pero lo único que en verdad me hizo sentir mejor fue que yo no iba a estar solo; mis mejores amigos Reiner y Berick me estarían acompañando en esa misión al ser elegidos de igual forma que yo y esa chica de nombre Annie. El primero en irse de nuestro lado fue Berick luego de salvar a Reiner de ser devorado por un titán al poco tiempo de desembarcar en tierras enemigas, él no consiguió llegar a salvo hasta las murallas donde nuestra misión no haría más que comenzar.

Éramos unos niños de 11 años en aquel entonces, destinados a convertirnos en guerreros y futuros héroes de nuestra tierra desde temprana edad, todos nosotros estábamos bajo el cargo de Zeke quien era nuestro "jefe" por así decirlo, al ser el más fuerte y el de edad más avanzada entre nosotros, se podía decir que era el más experimentado en esto, aunque a Reiner y a mí no nos caía del todo bien, parecía que Zeke tenía sus propios intereses y eso iba incluso por arriba de nosotros; lo único que importaba era conseguir "la coordenada" aunque eso nos costará la vida, si lográbamos cumplir nuestra misión la recompensa sería el volver a casa con nuestras familias y eso era lo único que yo siempre desee, que todo terminara pronto y pudiéramos volver a casa, y asi olvidarnos de todo lo acontecido, pero yo dudaba que pudiese volver a ser el mismo luego del daño y todas las muertes que cause, después de todo a quien podría gustarle matar y ensuciarse las manos de sangre.

Escuche mis propios sollozos, sentí mis lágrimas resbalar y mojar la tela de mis pantalones; me sentía tan solo. Jamás había podido comprometerme con dicha misión, no soportaba hacerles daño a otros a pesar de que no lo pareciera. En cuanto a mis ex compañeros de tropa con los que siempre evite crear lazos de amistad, no era porque yo no quisiera ser amigo de ellos, realmente ellos parecían ser personas agradables, pero yo no podía dejar mi misión de lado. Tenía que poner mis prioridades en una balanza; en un lado estaban mis mejores amigos y mi familia, mientras que del otro lado estaban las vidas de cada uno de ellos y sus posibles familias. Lo que nunca espere era que al final mis enemigos me terminarían considerando como uno de sus amigos, al parecer yo les agradaba y en el momento de la verdad, cuando revelamos nuestras identidades y ya no pudimos dar marcha atrás a nuestra misión todo eso dolió, los pocos momentos que compartimos con ellos de algún modo se habían vuelto significativos, y se quizás por eso a veces Reiner se olvidaba de nuestra misión, sé que él logró socializar un poco más con ellos que yo, pero a veces a mí me daba miedo que el ya no quisiera continuar con la misión y consiguiente a eso ya no quisiera regresar a casa, yo no estaba seguro de si podría continuar la misión yo sólo sin ayuda de él, jamás había sido bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas por mi cuenta, no podía olvidarme de aquella misión y tampoco podía olvidarme de la posibilidad de volver y estar con mi familia, así que cada vez que Reiner parecía olvidar por qué estábamos allí, yo lo hacía volver en sí, recordándole quien era él y cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos había llegado a pensar que yo sólo era un estorbo, mi inseguridad y mi temor me habían puesto en peligro más de una vez, en las cuales Reiner resultó severamente herido al intentar protegerme, sé que quizás él ya estaba harto de que me ocultara tras él cada vez que afrontábamos una situación difícil. Él esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa y me comprometiera con la misión y en nuestra última batalla en Shinganshina yo lo había conseguido, solo debía causar aquella explosión que arrasaría con todos y con todo, pero cuando vi a Reiner herido de la forma en la que lo estaba, no pude evitar sabotear mi ataque, no podía dejar que el terminará así; ya había perdido a Berick y a Annie, no podía dejar que pasará lo mismo con Reiner, él era lo único que me quedaba.

Al final las cosas no funcionaron por mi culpa, pudimos haber ganado, pero lo eche todo a perder por salvarle la vida a mi mejor amigo. Por eso la legión de Reconocimiento me capturo, además de perder la concentración baje la guardia y el inepto de Jaeger logró sacarme de mi titan cortándome los brazos y las piernas, después de haberme distraído tratando de acabar con la vida de Armin, quedando a la merced de mis enemigos dejándole que hicieran su voluntad conmigo, fui un idiota y estoy seguro que por esa razón Zeke tuvo que abandonarme a mi suerte o más bien a mi triste destino, me lo tenía bien merecido por echarlo todo a perder, y sé que por eso estoy solo aquí en esta profunda oscuridad, lamentando todas las cosas que hice mal para acabar así, reviviendo esta interminable pesadilla una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

−Berth…− escuché una voz familiar llamarme.

Levante la cabeza y me limpie las lágrimas con una de las mangas de mi chaqueta y al enfocar mis ojos en aquella silueta, estos no pudieron evitarse abrirse con sorpresa al notar a cierto chico de tez clara, cabello castaño y con el rostro cubierto de pecas, no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme mal por su compañía, lo que me sorprendió es que el estuviese allí justo enfrente de mis ojos llamándome.

− ¿M-Marco…? − respondí con nerviosismo y temor− ¿E-Estas vivo?

El negó con la cabeza, debía imaginar que esa había sido una estúpida pregunta… Yo había estado allí junto con Reiner y Annie, todos habíamos presenciado como Marco había sido comido por aquel titán, no en su totalidad pero una parte de él. Y una culpa horrible me había acompañado desde aquel día, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño muchas de aquellas noches. Curiosamente Marco se veía intacto frente a mis ojos, como si el incidente con ese titán nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir miedo al obtener la respuesta de este; seguro se trataba de su espíritu que había venido hasta mi para cumplir una de sus más horrendas venganzas, como en muchas de esos relatos de terror.

− ¿E-Eres un f-fantasma? pregunte con temor abrazando mis piernas aún más contra mi pecho − ¿Has venido a hacerme daño?

Marco camino lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, mostrando una sonrisa forjada sobre sus labios, yo solo escondí el rostro entre mis piernas, temblando de miedo mientras esperaba que ocurriera lo peor de ello.

−Tranquilo Berth, no vine a hacerte daño− pude notar la tranquilidad en su voz y la paz que su presencia generaba en los alrededores, no era un alma perturbada buscando venganza como yo supuse –Yo siempre te considere un amigo− él añadió.

Pero sus palabras en vez de hacerme sentir alivio me devastaron, porque yo estuve presente en el momento de su muerte cuando Reiner y Annie le quitaron el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y lo dejaron ahí solo a su suerte. Jamás tuve la fuerza para interponerme a las órdenes o decisiones de Reiner, él era mi mejor amigo pero también lo veía como el líder de nosotros. Yo pude haber salvado a Marco si hubiese querido, pero todos nosotros habíamos reaccionado impulsivamente por miedo a que Marco nos delatara después de haber escuchado nuestra conversación, no sería muy difícil darse cuenta de quienes éramos nosotros ahora que se había revelado que Eren era un humano con la capacidad de convertirse en titán y actuar por medio del razonamiento, podría ser posible que existieran otros humanos con las mismas cualidades, por lo que tarde o temprano nos hubiesen descubierto y eso hubiese puesto en peligro nuestra misión.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar de nuevo, sintiéndome la peor basura de este mundo, no me merecía la misericordia de nadie, ni siquiera la de Marco quien ahora me revolvía el cabello en un intento por reconfortarme del patético estado en el que me encontraba.

−No llores, Berth− su suave voz se escuchó de nuevo tratando de apagar mi llanto –Ya todo ha terminado…

Su voz me dejó atónito de nuevo, ¿A qué se refería con que todo había terminado? Mi mente le daba vueltas a sus palabras tratando de encontrar algún significado, pero no obtuve ningún resultado, había tantas cosas que no parecían tener sentido ahora; como el hecho de que estuviese hablando con el fantasma de alguien que hace tiempo ya había muerto y comenzaba a pensar que solo estaba siendo víctima de otro de esos extraños sueños del que seguramente pronto despertaría o eso era lo que yo esperaba, aunque todo parecía demasiado real si me lo preguntaban, demasiado real y bastante extraño.

− ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?−le pregunte finalmente

−Porque no me gusta ver sufrir a otros− respondió con la misma tranquilidad de antes –No tienes que seguir sufriendo Berth, ahora eres libre− comentó como si pudiese mirar a través de mí, como si supiera que era lo que sentía o que era lo que estaba pensando.

− ¿Libre?− parpadee sin entender – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

−Digamos que ahora estas en un juicio siendo procesado, así que si deseas que todas esas culpas, remordimientos, pesadillas y tu sufrimiento en general desaparezca, debes demostrar que estas arrepentido de todas esas malas acciones que realizaste mientras estabas con vida, solo así tu alma tirara esas pesadas cadenas y tu podrás descansar en paz… −Marcó me explico con calma pero la última parte fue la que me dejó sin habla.

"Tú podrás descansar en paz" aquellas palabras se repitieron en mi mente una y otra vez y no pude evitar quedarme en shock. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un mal sueño. Lleve mi mano hasta mi boca y la mordí con fuerza esperando que eso me hiciera despertar, pero al ver mi mano sangrando intensamente y al no sentir el dolor, me di cuenta que era verdad, no iba a despertar porque eso no era ningún sueño, solo una triste realidad.

−Berth… ¿Te encuentras bien?− me preguntó Marco al notar mi mirada perdida en la nada, la sangre que había estado fluyendo de uno de mis dedos desapareció, al igual que el dolor que jamás sentí al hacerme aquella herida, dudaba que se tratara de la regeneración, si aún conservara mi poder seguramente podría haberme convertido en el titán de 60 metros que solía ser y no estaría exactamente en esta situación.

− ¿Quieres decir que yo…?− pero no hizo falta que yo terminará la frase, Marco había comprendido perfectamente a lo que me refería con aquella pregunta y asintió en respuesta esta vez mostrando una expresión de tristeza –Ya veo…− respondí sin alguna emoción; por primera vez no sabía cómo sentirme, no sabía si debía estar triste, aliviado o abrumado ante aquella noticia, solo sabía que lo que había dicho Marco era cierto, ya todo había terminado…

No paso mucho tiempo para que realizará que jamás podría volver a casa y ver a mi familia de nuevo, jamás volvería a ver a Reiner ni sentirme aliviado de que estuviera con vida, tampoco podría volver a ver a Annie, no podría decirle cuan especial era ella para mí, ni tampoco podría ir a rescatarla de ese lugar en la que la mantenían cautiva, solo esperaba que en verdad no la estuviesen torturando como dijo Armin que ellos lo hacían. Lo único que me hacía sentir bien era saber que logre evitar que Reiner muriera en nuestra última batalla. Yo siempre dije que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por las personas que más me importaban e incluso en estos momentos no me arrepiento de que salvar a Reiner me costara la vida, solo espero que él se encuentre con bien y logre terminar lo que yo ya no pude. Ojala él y Annie logren salir con vida y pueden cumplir sus sueños, y simplemente tener una mejor vida que la mía, al menos por los pocos años que aún les quedan a ambos.

Espero que ambos puedan perdonarme por haberles fallado, espero que puedan perdonarme por caer y hacer falta a la promesa que les hice a ambos acerca de que todos lograríamos regresar a casa con bien, espero que puedan perdonarme por no haber sido la persona fuerte que debí haber sido y sobre todo que puedan perdonarme por no poder seguir con vida.

−Berth… ¿seguro que estas bien?− insistió Marco al ver que me había quedado en silencio sumergido en mis propios pensamientos.

−No, pero ya me repondré…− le respondí sin ánimos sabiendo que aquello no era verdad

−Entiendo cómo te sientes− me dio una palmada en la espalda –Pero ya verás que todo mejorará…

−M-Marco…− le interrumpí sin dejar que este terminara con lo que quería decirme, solo sabía que este era el momento y si no lo hacía ahora quizás no lo haría nunca.

− ¿Qué sucede, Berth?− preguntó este mirándome

-Y-Yo l-lo siento…− me atreví a decir finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos –Lamento lo que ocurrió aquel día… y-yo debí tratar de detener a Reiner, no te culpo si me odias ahora…

−Está bien, Berth, yo jamás podría odiarte…− Marco hablo con tranquilidad mostrando una leve sonrisa –Siempre te considere un amigo, a pesar de que desconozco cuales fueron tus razones para haber hecho lo que hiciste.

−Y-Yo jamás quise hacer ninguna de esas cosas, jamás quise lastimar a nadie, pero no tuve otra opción− finalmente hablé dejando que un río de lágrimas resbalara por mis mejillas –Si yo no cumplía con la misión que se me había sido asignada, ellos no me permitirían volver a casa, ya no podría ver a mi familia… − mi voz se apagó de nuevo ante mis propias palabras – Lo cual no es muy diferente a lo que ocurre ahora, mi peor pesadilla solo se ha vuelto realidad, jamás podré volver a casa ni ver a mi familia de nuevo…

−Lo sé, Berth y en verdad lo lamento, sé que tú no eras una mala persona en realidad, solo hacías lo que considerabas correcto por tu propio bienestar y el de tu familia− respondió Marco de manera comprensiva –Es por eso que he decidido no guardarte rencor.

−Yo no quiero que me perdones, no merezco tu perdón− hablé de inmediato enfocando mi mirada en el suelo, odiaría pensar que había causado algún tipo de lastima en Marco ante mi confesión anterior –Yo hice cosas horribles, solo soy un monstruo

−No lo eres…− aseguro antes de darme un cálido y amistoso abrazo, seguramente para hacerme sentir mejor –Y ya lo he hecho Berth, después de saber tus razones no puedo enojarme contigo, seguro pasaste por un montón de circunstancias difíciles.

Correspondí al abrazo de Marco y en ese momento pude presenciar como un par de alas blancas me arropaban, llevándose consigo todos mis miedos y mis inseguridades, había una areola arriba de la cabeza de Marco y me di cuenta que él siempre había sido un ángel

− ¿Estás listo?− me preguntó una vez que ya me había tranquilizado.

−Ahora lo estoy−asentí con la cabeza un poco más seguro.

−Es hora de irnos− me indicó él – Estoy seguro que te recibirán bien en el lugar al que iremos y tu amigo Berick se alegrará de verte después de tanto tiempo

-¿Berick, está allá?− una emoción me invadió en ese momento al recordar a mi antiguo amigo caído.

−Así es, pareció alegrarse demasiado al saber que finalmente volvería a verte−Marco mostró una sonrisa al verme más animado y mi miedo de ir a ese lugar se esfumó.

Me levante de la cama y cruce aquella puerta en compañía de Marco, donde una luz blanca irradiaba en espera por nosotros y me alegre en saber que yo tendría un nuevo hogar y no estaría solo.

* * *

 **~Gracias por leer~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
